ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Day of the Dragon
The Day of The Dragon is the eighth episode in the fourth season and the 42nd episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot On Chen's Island, the factory workers sink the blimp under Jay's command, as a way to keep Chen and the remaining Anacondrai Cultist on the island: he then has Bolobo use his vines to sink the ferry. Cole tells the Ninja that the palace and their rooms are empty, while Lloyd comforts Kai about Skylor, saying that while she couldn't pick her family, she picked a good friend. Agreeing, Cole states with no other way off the island, they'll find them. Garmadon approaches and congratulates the five on bringing the Elemental Masters together and sticking together, though he warns them to keep their guard up. Meanwhile, Karlof works on modifying Jay's mech while Nya informs Master Wu and Misako on Chen's apparent defeat. Wu also reveals that the Bounty is nearly complete and that they'll use it to bring everyone home. Behind the waterfall, Kapau and Chope are ecstatic about guarding Skylor, and the fact that with most of the cultists captured, they're now in Chen's inner circle. Skylor messes with them to let her scratch her head, which Eyezor catches and growls at the two. In the dungeon, Clouse mourns his snake and swears revenge on Garmadon, while Chen doesn't care, and demands for the bladecopter to be fixed in order to escape. Clouse is hurt, and points out Skylor's betrayal, though Chen points out although she chose Kai over them, she still managed to use her own powers and break them up. The two immediately realize her absorption powers can still allow them to complete the spell, as she has the same qualities as the staff. Chen has Kapau and Chope release her and he claims he was wrong about everything: however, she immediately catches on to his true intentions and points out the staff's crystal was destroyed. Chen reveals that it was found in the island's crystal caves and they could go there to complete the spell since her own power melded with all the others while in the staff. Skylor points out taking everything would be fatal to her and turns furious when her father dismisses the point for his selfish gain. She then uses her powers to hijack a rocket board and escape, renouncing her father while doing so. Zugu tells Chen the bladecopter is finished, to which he sends all the grunts after his daughter while he hops in the copter with Clouse. Back on the coast, Griffin boasts to Neuro that he could easily win on Jay's game show when the Master of Mind receives a message from Skylor and sends the Master of Speed to the Ninja to inform them of what happened. Kai takes off on one of the crushers while Jay takes the mech, Garmadon and Cole take the Jet, Zane takes a buggy, Nya takes the D.B. Express, and Lloyd leaves on his Dragon, leaving Turner amazed and Karlof sad as he wishes he could do the same. Everyone takes off, leaving Dareth (who was telling Chen's kabuki of when he controlled the Stone Army with the Helmet of Shadows) behind. In the jungle, P.I.X.A.L. warns Zane that she can't analyze what's ahead of them at the speed he's going, when the buggy crashes and he's thrown into a cave. Jay attempts to help, though Zane and Kai tell him to go as Skylor needs their help more than Zane. Upon looking at the crevice, Zane soon begins to see the Titanium Dragon, much to P.I.X.A.L.'s confusion as she can't see anything. In an abandoned town, Skylor is being pursued by Kapau and Chope and eventually hits a dead end, using Ash's smoke to escape while the two crash into the wall. As Chen takes aim at her, Cole and Garmadon arrive at which Clouse jumps on the Jet and begins to take the wing apart. Garmadon exits and jumps on Clouse, sending them both off the plane and into the jungle where they start fighting. Meanwhile, Skylor is now being chased by Eyezor and is saved by Kai, who crashes his chopper into the thug's own bike. Kai takes a rocket board for himself and the chase begins again when Chen starts to pursue them in the bladecopter. Combining their Fire, they create a smokescreen which Chen flies through, sees Kai, and notices Skylor disappeared, not noticing she used her Form to disguise herself. Kai emerges from one of the buildings, having alerted the team and takes an interest in exploring the town, but brushes it off to bring Skylor back. However, the two are ambushed by Kapau and Chope and captured in an Element-blocking net. Back in the jungle, Garmadon and Clouse's fight continues, where the Master easily avoids his opponent's attacks. Clouse, having had enough of Garmadon, opens a portal to the Cursed Realm in a final act to be rid of him, taunting the helpless Garmadon by declaring himself "Lord Clouse". Garmadon then remarks on Clouse's arrogance, and jumps over the portal, grabbing Clouse with a vine and throws him in instead, banishing him as the portal closes. An exhausted Garmadon declares his hatred for magic. In the cave, Zane is still terrified from seeing the Titanium Dragon, to which P.I.X.A.L. reminds him of the Dragon he once owned. She then tries to help him remember who he once was and that the Titanium Dragon isn't real, though he doesn't listen. P.I.X.A.L. then tells him to close his eyes and tells him to hear what he really thinks. Zane realizes he doesn't consider himself the White Ninja anymore, before declaring he is now the Titanium Ninja and accepts the Titanium Dragon isn't real. P.I.X.A.L. tells him his anxiety is down, but his Elemental Power is skyrocketing as he shouts "I am the Titanium Ninja!!!" before he begins to glow white. On the coast, Nya and Cole hand over Eyezor and Zugu to Karlof, who asks for Chen's current position, to which Cole states he escaped: in turn, the Black Ninja asks if Zane came back, which Karlof denies. Garmadon returns and questions where Kai and Skylor were, to which Shadow informs him of their message, before Garmadon's tattoo begins to glow and causes him to collapse. In the crystal caves, the transformation is revealed to have begun, Kapau reciting the spell in Clouse's place. As Chope finishes the spell (Kapau having fainted from its effects), Kai urges Skylor to resist the transformation. However, the transformation is completed which Chen cheers for, while back on the coast, Garmadon, the Ninja, and the Elemental Masters try to hold off the snake-turned cultists, but are forced to retreat. Jay nearly attacks Garmadon, but Lloyd explains that it's Garmadon and Jay becomes annoyed and brings up the forms and bodies he had before, as the cultists begin to hold the door. In the cave, Kai attacks Kapau, Chope, and Chen, though none of them are affected due to their thick Anacondrai skin. Skylor breaks free and attacks her father before he attacks Kai. Accepting her new form out of his affection for her, the Red Ninja leads the two out of the cave. The grunts question if they should follow them, though Chen states they're no longer important, and declares their time to escape. At the palace, the Cultists stop attacking and hijack the bladecopters, which everyone witnesses from the palace's walls. Chen takes the Boulder Blaster and opens fire on the Elemental Masters before he leads his army to Ninjago. Lloyd attempts to go alone due to being the only one with an Elemental Dragon, though he's stopped upon seeing Zane, who says that's not the case anymore as he appears riding the Titanium Dragon. The Elemental Masters are amazed, with Jay remarking none of them could do so, before questioning how he summoned it, to which Zane states it was facing his fear and doubt, which caused him to realize it wasn't something in front of him that was holding him back, but inside. Zane states by facing his inner turmoil he was able to unlock his Dragon power. Kai and Skylor also return, riding Kai's Elemental Fire Dragon supporting his theory, convincing and encouraging everyone to unlock their Dragons. As everyone flies off, Garmadon (riding with Lloyd) states a battle from their past return but they will rise to face it. Kai states that although Chen brought them there so only one of them remained, he didn't take into account that they were already one—together. Credits Jacob is heard talking, revealing that Clouse wanted him to feed his serpent, instead of being fed to her. Not knowing she was crushed, he says it doesn't want to eat anymore and questions where everyone is. Cast *Ash - Brent Miller *Bolobo - Michael Adamthwaite *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Chope - Ian Hanlin *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Eyezor - Michael Donovan *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Gravis - Mark Oliver *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Guard - Michael Donovan *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kapau - Alessandro Juliani *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Paleman - Kirby Morrow *Shade - Andrew Francis *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Tox - Ian James Corlette *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller *Zugu - Brian Dobson Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *The music that plays as Garmadon throws Clouse into the Cursed Realm also plays several episodes later in "The Corridor of Elders," when the Anacondrai condemn Chen to the Cursed Realm. It also plays during Wu, Nya, and Kai's final battle against Krux and Acronix in "Lost in Time," thirty episodes after "The Corridor of Elders." *After Kapau and Chope are transformed into fake Anacondrai, they remark that they now need "cooler names." This is likely a reference to their names in the sets, "Kapau'rai" and "Chop'rai," although these names are never mentioned in the show. *It is possible Skylor caught on to Chen's idea of using her to complete the spell due to using Neuro's mind-reading ability on him, which would explain his awkward reaction before her announcement. *Zane was "traumatized" by his battle with the Golden Master that resulted in his apparent death. This triggered his subconscious fears, which created the Titanium Dragon that he would see in his dreams. The dragon represents Zane's fear of death, which has heavily increased following his ordeal at the end of the previous season. When Zane manages to control his fear of death, he is able to control the dragon and use it in reality—which is how this episode ends. *It is said that, when Kai accepted Skylor's new form, she admitted that it did not matter whether she or Chen planned for him to fall for her; the scheme would've backfired, as she fell for him too. Not doubting her feelings enabled Kai to overcome his fear of their bond and unlock his Elemental Fire Dragon. *Because of their new Anacondrai skin, Garmadon and Skylor are unable to use their elemental powers because the tiny scales that cover their bodies following the mass-transformation are holding in the elemental radiation that is the basis for their powers, and therefore they cannot use them at all. *Irony: When Garmadon and Clouse are fighting and Clouse attempts to banish Garmadon to the Cursed Realm, Garmadon forces Clouse into the portal and he is banished there instead, with the sequence creating a feeling of tension in the viewer as they hope Garmadon won't be banished there. However, two episodes later, Garmadon is banished to the Cursed Realm to defeat Chen's army. **Clouse's banishment causes him to be the only Cultist left untransformed. *When Dareth is telling the kabuki of his adventures, he is referring to his discovery of the Helmet of Shadows in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master." *P.I.X.A.L. mentions that Zane once had a dragon, referring to Shard. *Clouse reveals that Skylor had copied everyone's elemental powers. This was due to her Amber powers melding with all the others while inside the staff, and then returning to her once the staff crystal was shattered, thus providing her the entire store of elements. *This episode marks the last time Skylor would use her powers until "Radio Free Ninjago." Errors *During the battle at the docks, the deflated blimp takes the place of the D.B. Express in one shot before both disappear altogether for the rest of the scene. *There are many errors present during the fake Anacondrais' assault on the Elemental Masters at Chen's Palace: **When the Anacondrai-turned Cultists break free, one of them is an Anacondrai General, despite them being banished to the Cursed Realm. Another Cultist has black chest printing. **One of the Anacondrai-turned Cultists has Clouse's chest printing. The original Anacondrai generals had this chest printing as well. **When the Ninja retreat into the palace, the Anacondrai imposters are replaced by the original Anacondrai. Gallery BlimpDeflated.png GarmadonProud.png ChenSad.png You3.png|Talking to Wu, Misako and the Falcon. TurnerGuard.png GarmadonOrders.png TwoCar.png Zane afraid.jpg|Zane afraid from seeing of the Titanium Dragon. Garmadon holding on.png|Garmadon being pulled towards Clouse's portal to the Cursed Realm. FinalClouse.png|Clouse watches Garmadon as he is sucked into the Cursed Realm. Zane thinks.jpg|"I am not the White Ninja!" VoiceInTheDark.png|"Who are you then?" MoS42Village.png VengeNet.png|Captured by a net made of Vengestone. ChenTransforms.png|Chen becomes an Anacondrai. GlowMark.png|The transformation is complete. RaiReveal.png|Chope and Kapau as Anacondrai. Skycondrai42.png|Skylor as an Anacondrai. 42ZaneExplains.png|Zane explains how he created the Titanium Dragon. MetalDragon.png|Karlof on his dragon. ElementalDragons.png|The elemental dragons. GeneralError.png|Error: An Anacondrai general among the fake Anacondrai. CondraiError.png|Error: replaced by real Anacondrai. pl:Dzień smoka Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes of The Tournament of Elements Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network